Pizza
Pizza is an oven-baked flat bread generally topped with tomato sauce and cheese. It is commonly supplemented with a selection of meats, vegetables and condiments. The modern pizza was invented in Italy, and the dish and its variants have since become popular in many areas of the world. Pizza is sold fresh, frozen or in portions. Various types of ovens are used to cook them and many varieties exist. Physical appearance Insert details here. History ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season two Insert details here. (Curse of the Collar) Insert details here. (Dog Gone Scooby) Season three Insert details here. (The Were-Doo of Doo Manor) Insert details here. (The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham) ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The top of the the Shaggy Snack pot pie was covered in a pizza crust. After already having two Blockbuster Pizzas at the Pizza Palace, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo were now on their way back home, carrying a third. It didn't take long before the aroma of the pizza had stopped Shaggy right in his tracks. He took it out the box, but before eating it, he tried to impress Scooby by spinning it on his finger. Scooby wasn't that impressed, and ate the pizza as it spun on Shaggy's finger, leaving what little remained around it. : Season two ''Insert details here. (Haunted House Hang-Up) ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. (The Phantom of the Country Music Hall) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Insert details here. (High Rise Hair Raiser) Season three Insert details here. (A Menace in Venice) ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Insert details here. (The Hand of Horror) ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two ''Insert details here. (Big Appetite in Little Tokyo) ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Insert details here. ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Insert details here. Appearances * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo ** 201. Curse of the Collar ** 207. Dog Gone Scooby ** 305. The Were-Doo of Doo Manor * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 109. The Backstage Rage ** 205. Haunted House Hang-Up * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 114. The Phantom of the Country Music Hall * The Scooby-Doo Show ** 101. High Rise Hair Raiser ** 313. A Menace in Venice * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 201. Big Appetite in Little Tokyo * DTV11. Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * DTV20. Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * DTVSF5. Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! Other continuities ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! When Chef Francoise startled Shaggy and Scooby Doo they jumped and made his crepes stick to the ceiling, he offered to make them more. Much to his disgust, Shaggy politely declined, as they still had Pizza Stix.S&SDGaC: ''Don't Feed the Animals ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Shaggy didn't call Velma the previous night because he and Scooby fell asleep while watching a Vincent Van Ghoul movie, after having a pizza.SDMI: Beware the Beast from Below Insert details here. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) Insert details here. (The Devouring) ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' Insert details here. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 objects Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 3 objects Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! objects Category:Food and drinks Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 objects Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 objects Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 1 Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 objects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 objects